


Coda for Spn 13x07

by Ldrmaslaz248



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Coda, Destiel - Freeform, Heaven Can wait fanfiction gap, Hell, It needs to be fixed, Lets fix this episode, M/M, Mentions of past seasons, Seriously that was just bad, Supernatural season 13, episode coda, mentions of Metatron - Freeform, spn season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ldrmaslaz248/pseuds/Ldrmaslaz248
Summary: A small coda I thought of after watching Spn 13x07. I still think it could fit in what happens in the next few episodes but we'll have to see what happens. This episode just made me madder the more I sat back and thought about it. So I hope this fixes it just a little and makes you all happier. That is if you were pissed off with the episode as I was.





	Coda for Spn 13x07

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely hey_you_with_the_face, you can find her here ~ http://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face  
> I hope you all enjoy!  
> I have two other ideas for this so if you want more please let me know.  
> Btw this is where i found Bird words so think of it as the list Dean and Cas are thinking of -  
> https://descriptivewriting.wordpress.com/tag/describing-how-birds-fly/

“That was weird.” Dean said out loud as he hung up. Sam turned a little more in his seat towards his brother who was now just putting down his phone. Dean then started tapping said device against the steering wheel in a non-rhythmic way. Sam inwardly smiled at that since it was Dean’s go to worry-about-someone-he-cares-about move. 

“Weird? Weird how?” He finally questioned back, wondering what was up now. 

“Don’t know, it’s just….Something was weird, or not right, man. It…it sound…” Dean kept biting his lip and cut himself off. He couldn’t voice how it sounded. Sure, it sounded like Cas, but at the same time it just didn’t. 

“It was just weird.” That was only how he could describe it. It was the best way he knew. 

“Well, did he say he was okay? Did he sound hurt?” Sam asked as he took a glance at the miles they were passing. He was wondering how much further Dean was going to go before calling Cas back. Dean sounded way too worried to not call back at this point. 

“No…no it’s just…It sounded like him, but something was off. It didn’t sound like him.” Dean growled as he was getting more confused and was just getting angrier. His gut had been right all night and now he knew that this wasn’t right but again it could be that he was just off balance at detecting things wrong with Cas. He could be wrong. 

“Dean, please don’t take this wrong way when I say this because I truly mean this,” Sam sighed out as he knew he just had to say it. Even if Dean got mad at him it still needed to be said out in the open. 

“You’ve been right all night, so if you think it’s wrong it most likely is. So please stop the car and call him back.” 

Dean gripped the steering wheel tighter and bit his lip once more. Sam was right. 

Right now, Sam was so right, but Dean didn’t want to admit that. That both of them might be right. If he admits that something is wrong, then he is once again on the brink of losing Cas and Dean cannot deal with that again. 

Dean wasn’t himself when Cas died. Or he was but just a side of himself he never usually let see the light of day and it terrified him. It scarred him that he could be that emotional with Cas gone, or that Cas meant that much to him that he turned into someone he never wanted to be. 

Hell, he had practically become his dad. He became John after they lost mom. He swore he would never do that and yet, Cas had meant just that much too him, that is exactly what he became. 

So he remained silent, he didn’t acknowledge that he heard Sam and remained staring at the road. Sam brushed it off thinking that Dean was just being stubborn since Sam brought up the feelings talk. He knew Dean always shut down with those talks, so he figured this wasn’t any different. 

It wasn’t until Sam slipped out of the car when they stopped for gas that Dean took out his phone and held it up once again. He wanted to not admit this but that talk was just too weird and just too wrong to be ignored a second longer. 

“Screw it.” He growled then hit redial on the device before bringing it to his ear. 

~

“Do you know how to contact the boy?” Asmodeus asked as he stood in front of Cas’s cell holding him against the bars with his powers. 

“No!” Cas growled back. His own hands were holding onto the steel rods to relieve just a tad of the pressure from his cheek. It did no good. 

“I’ll ask again, do you know-“ The ringtone from Asmo’s pocket halted his question and though he rolled his eyes to the heaven’s, he still pulled out the device. 

“Hold that thought, it appears to be your annoying boyfriend so I’m afraid I must take this. No talking now.” Asmo threatened as he made a pull at the magic holding Cas against the metal. It brought him closer, squeezing him tighter into the bars and he groaned out but otherwise remained quiet. 

“Hello, Dean.” Asmo answered once again in Castiel’s voice. 

“Cas, hey buddy. Look I know you said you’re following a lead but I gotta tell ya something. I heard some _chatter_ from some hunters and I think I found Jack’s location.” Dean said calmly and paused in wait. This could be it. 

On the other end of the line, Asmo was grinning and leaned just a little bit closer so that he and Cas could hear what Dean said next. He may get to kill the British waste of space after all if the Winchesters had already proven useful. 

“Really? That’s good, where did they say? I can head there now.” 

Dean quietly sighed out as his eyes began to tear up first only to then harden in anger. If the next words weren’t the right ones then Cas was in trouble, friggin again. 

“You sure? I mean Sam and I have this _homing instinct_ but that’s just ‘cause we’re tired, man. But we can still handle this and you can meet us at the bunker.” 

“No, Dean. I’m sure, I’ll handle it. Just tell me the-“

“You sick son of a bitch!” Dean barked out as he punched the steering wheel and his grip on the phone tightened in anger. If he had listened closely he may have heard Cas’s sob of relief. Dean had remembered their words. 

Back when Castiel had fell from Metatron’s spell and was forced out of the bunker because of Ezekiel, Dean had come to him while he was working at the Gas and Sip. They had solved the hunt with the angel but that night they shared a hotel room together. 

They hadn’t done anything but what they did do was work on panic works, or go to words as Dean had called them. He had a list with Sam but he wanted a different one with Cas, ones that were just for them. 

It had been sort of a yelling match because Dean had insisted the words be about birds even though Castiel argued back in rage that he was no bird. They left it at that Dean knew Cas wasn’t a bird, but the words still worked since he had wings. To this day Cas still didn’t like the words but now he was thankful for them. Dean knew that whoever he was talking to wasn’t Cas. 

“Dean-“

“Don’t!” Dean yelled again as he glared out into the parking lot that he was sure would be up in flames if he held that kind of power.

“You’re not Cas! I know you’re not so cut the damn bull shit act and tell me where the hell he is.” 

“Well, you’re not technically wrong there, boy.” Asmo laughed out as he changed back his voice, knowing he no longer had to keep up the act. 

“Asmodeus.” Dean grumbled while rubbing his hand over his eyes. Of course, Asmodouchbag had Cas, he was the only player left on the field strong enough to hold the angel. 

“Howdy again boyo, what gave me away?” 

“Did you kill him?” Dean just asked and hoped to whoever was listening that he didn’t lose Cas after just getting him back. 

“No, no. What kind of monster do you think I am, Dean? I need your angel alive. You wanna know why, because if Jack doesn’t come back to you then who is he going to go to when he finally feels like it?” 

“Cas…” Dean answered in a sigh because he hated when monsters were smart. It was a good idea. Jack loved Cas more than either Dean or Sam. Now even though he was hidden, if he wanted to come to one of them Cas would be the one he would most likely go to. 

“That’s right. You’re a smart man. Now, you want your angel back, you bring me the boy. It’s that simple.” 

“I wanna know Cas is alive!” Dean objected and nearly jumped when Sam slid back into the car with the snacks and drinks. Sam immediately stopped his food sorting as Dean quickly put the phone on speaker. 

“Oh fine, just because I’m a good sport. Here.” 

Cas whined as the powers released him just enough where he could feel that he could talk. The phone was then shoved in front of his face and he stared at Dean’s name as if he could see Dean’s face in the letters. 

“Speak.” Asmo commanded though he was clearly irritated about allowing this in the first place. 

“Dean,” Cas started but quickly kept going since it appeared that the demon would let him keep talking. “I’m sorry! I tried to tell you before but-no! I’m sorry!” He shouted the ending as Asmo took the phone away once again only to then yell out as the prince’s powers forced him to slam against the bars once more. 

Dean’s hand fisted in anger as he heard the cry. 

“Alright, see. Your angel is alive, and I will keep him as such until that boy is in my hands. Now when you have him you may call back but until then it has been a pleasure, boy. See you, Dean.” Asmo hung up. 

It took all of Dean’s willpower to not throw his phone right through Baby’s windshield. 

Sam was stunned and shoved the bag onto the floor as he tried to keep his calm. He needed to be the level headed one right now. If Dean was going to turn back to how he was before they got Cas back, then he needed to be the one to come up with a plan to get him back. Dean would be in no shape to think rationally. 

“We can’t give him Jack, Dean.” Sam finally said but as he looked at his brother he could already see the defeat in Dean’s eyes. He could instantly tell that was what Dean wanted to do. 

“Dean, listen to me, even if we find Jack, even if we tell him Cas is in danger, we can not let Asmodeus have Jack.” Dean shook his head clutching the wheel with white knuckles. He acknowledged the words, but he couldn’t accept them. Jack in Asmo’s hands meant a safe Cas and that was all Dean could think of. 

Jack with Asmodeus meant Cas back with him. 

“Sammy, I…” 

“No! No, Dean. We will get Jack. We will tell him what is going on and we will get Cas back, but we will NOT hand Jack over to that demon. Clear!?” Sam barked as if there was no further room for discussion. 

They would find Jack and tell him what has happened, then they would save Cas. They would not let the world go to hell in order to accomplish that. 

Not again. 

TBCorTheEnd...


End file.
